


Galadriel's Mirror

by akimikono



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fortune Telling, Future Character Death, Gen, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimikono/pseuds/akimikono
Summary: Boromir's wife, Elvira, decides to take a look in Galadriel's mirror and is horrified by what she sees.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Galadriel's Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on FFN in 2011. Edited for minor grammatical errors. 
> 
> The premise was that Boromir's wife (an OC) went with them on the journey since she refused to let her husband leave her behind.

Elvira silently watched from the earthen steps above the crater where Galadriel and Frodo stood. They spoke quietly so she could not hear them. A slight breeze blew against her face, chilling her through the thin cotton robe she wore. She crouched on the step and waited until Galadriel had finished speaking to Frodo. When she saw him preparing to leave she ducked away and waited until he had passed.

The young woman had known Galadriel had called for Frodo, for she had also been called. It was a quiet, womanly voice that had filled her head. It spoke of what was to come and what was to happen - yet it gave no information. It created a hunger in her; she craved to know why the fair Elf had whispered to her. She wanted to know what Galadriel knew.

When she felt like the time had come, Elvira flitted down the rocky steps and onto the grass. The edge of her dress brushed the ground, sending up loose pieces of grass. The Elf had turned so her back was to her. Her long, blonde hair glowed silver in the moonlight. Elvira cautiously stepped forward.

"You wish to know what I know," Galadriel spoke, her voice low yet at the same time commanding. She turned to look at the younger, "Don't you?"

Elvira took a shuddering breath in. "Yes."

Galadriel's stunning blue eyes pierced through Elvira's brown ones. She looked away towards the ground.

"Do not be ashamed. You seek information. Come," she motioned towards the stone fountain between them, "Look."

The brunette glanced towards the Elf and then shuffled towards the stone disk. She peered inside. It was already filled with water from when Frodo had come. The water rippled upon itself and an image was born. She saw the outline of someone but she did not know who it was. They were tall and strong, their shoulders broad. The water rippled again and another image came forth. This one she recognized. It was the loving face of her husband - Boromir. Though she was deeply in love with him she did not feel that way now. She felt as if something were wrong.

Another breeze puffed beside her, trailing her long hair around her shoulders. She shuddered, a chill going down her spine. Boromir's image faded and was replaced with one of a small child. An infant. The newborn's face was pale, yet held some warmth. Though she had never known the child, she knew what it was. A baby boy. His eyes were closed and his fingers were wrapped around a hand - a man's hand. It panned around and showed that the baby was being held by none other than her beloved.

Elvira felt a sudden tear roll down her cheek. It was not a tear of joy nor of confusion but of sorrow. She did not know why she felt this way but she knew that something terrible was about to be shown to her.

There was a bright flash and then the water turned black. A single prick of light came into view, growing larger and larger until it filled the whole basin. As if looking through a bird's eye, the light faded into one corner and she was looking out over the treetops. The trees rose above her now and she was on the ground, standing in front of a man. The man was on his knees, gasping for breath. She could tell he was in pain. Black lines were quickly painted onto the image, sticking straight out of the man's chest. Arrows. They were arrows. But from whom? Who would shoot a man like this? Try to kill him in such a manner?

Elvira felt as if she could reach out and touch him when he turned his head up. Horrified, the woman found herself looking upon the face of Boromir. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. More tears fell down her face as she sobbed. Though she was upset she could not look away.

It seemed that the likeness was actually looking at her. She heard his ragged breathing and started to feel his pain. She could not stop the flow of anguished tears. Finally the picture disappeared and left her looking at her own reflection. But in herself she saw a young boy, with curly blond hair and green eyes. He looked so much like Boromir, she thought perhaps it was. Yet the boy she saw was much younger. He had a rounder face and softer features.

Elvira reached out and touched her fingertip to the water, caressing the cheek of the boy. The face smiled back at her. Then she blinked and it was gone.

Slowly she looked up at Galadriel who stared in silence. Finally, the Elf spoke.

"There is no denying that what you saw is the death of your husband ... and subsequently will be the death of you." Her voice seemed to echo in the still night but at the same time it remained concentrated in only the area where the two stood. "Yet you should not be troubled by this revelation. You will find new life, for in you, as you very well know, is his son."

The brunette closed her eyes tightly and clutched her stomach. She suddenly felt very sick.

"You have known for a long time, Elvira. Yet he does not. You will tell him before his time is over and he will be at peace, knowing that not all was in vain."

"Could there not be some way to stop this?" Elvira's voice was meek and quavered. She was afraid to speak, afraid to move. She did not want anything to shatter the stillness of the night. She wished only to lay next to her husband and dream of the life that could have been.

"No. There is no way."

"But I know you spoke to Frodo! I know what you said!" She stepped around the basin and looked intently at Galadriel. "You said that what he saw is only what happens if he fails - but suppose he does not fail? Could there be a chance that Boromir lives?"

The Elf closed her eyes and softly shook her head. "It is what will come to pass, whether Frodo fails ... or succeeds."

"But ... that is not fair! He .. he can not ... it can not happen to him! If I lose him ... He is all that I have!"

Galadriel's cold eyes flickered towards the younger's stomach, "Not _all_ that you have."

"...I can not let this happen. He means too much to me. I ... I love him!"

"If it does not happen then it will change the course of everything else."

Elvira tightened her jaw and spoke with an unwavering voice, " 'Even the wisest can not tell'. I have been told this several times by many different people. It is meant as an encouragement, but how could you say that ... and at the same time tell me that _my_ husband has to die in order for everything else to go right?"

"We all have to make sacrifices."

The other shook her head and stubbornly said, "It is not one I am willing to make."

"By the end of this night, you will."

Feeling as though she had heard enough from the woman Elf, she turned and ran back across the grass and up the stairs. She crossed over to where the others slept peacefully. She dropped to her knees beside her husband and quietly whispered a prayer for strength and courage. Gently, she leaned over him and kissed his forehead. He aroused and stared up at her.

"What is the matter?"

Elvira shook her head and smiled down at him, stroking his hair, "Nothing. I just ... could not sleep."

"If there is something I can do ..."

"No," she sighed gently, "I am fine now. I walked around, to think ... "

"What did you think about?"

A soft smile crossed her lips but then faded away. "You."

"Elvira," Boromir said quietly as to not disturb the others, "you shall be the death of me."

The woman tried to laugh but it came out as a sob. She covered it with a cough and wiped a few stray tears off of her face. She wished it were not true, but he had no idea how close he was to being correct. She leaned over and kissed his face again. "I love you."

"I love you, too..."

Elvira smiled at him and clutched his hand, "Go back to sleep. You will need your rest. You are a strong warrior... Brave man."

He smiled at her and then closed his eyes, quietly falling back into a peaceful slumber. Elvira tightened her grip on his hand. "I shall be the death of you." She rocked on her knees for a while, enjoying the quiet time with Boromir while the minutes whittled away. "I shall be the death of you," she repeated. "And you shall be the death of me."

Kissing him one last time, she stood up and walked to a deserted area of the clearing. She sat herself down and stared at the stars. Each one twinkled brightly as if they had no idea of the impending doom that would overshadow all others. "I will die without you," Elvira whispered into the cool air, "but your son shall live on."

There she sat and waited. Then as the dawn cracked, the pinks and yellows lighting up the sky, she watched the sun rise and sobbed.


End file.
